Thriller
by Lafolleduklaine
Summary: Tous les jeunes attendaient cette journée avec impatience pour sortir de leur routine d'adolescent. En effet la fête d'Halloween se dessina en ce dernier jour radieux du mois d'octobre. Les news direction s'apprêtent à passer un week-end qui n'oublieront pas de sitôt.


Bonjour, me revoilà avec un os sur nos new directions. Cet os est un remake d'une histoire que j'avais écrit pour un autre univers. J'ai décidé de le mettre à la sauce Glee.

Pour vous présenter un peu cette histoire, j'ai choisi un thème de mes « guilty pleasures » qui est les films d'horreurs.

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je tiens à vous dire que Finn est présent dans cet os, et qu'il sera présent souvent dans mes histoires. Je veux continuer à le faire vivre en mémoire de Cory et qu'il soit toujours présent avec nous.

D'ailleurs je dédie cet os à Cory.

Cet os est sur les News direction mais il y a un fort penchant pour le Klaine (comme c'est bizarre). Je pense que c'est le seul os ND que j'écrirai car je suis une droguée du Klaine.

Hélas Glee ne m'appartient pas…..

Merci à Marion (CrissColfer21) pour ses encouragements. ^^ Merkkkkkkkkkki ma perverse.

* * *

Cette journée n'était pas comme les autres. Tous les jeunes attendaient cette journée avec impatience pour sortir de leur routine d'adolescent. En effet la fête d'Halloween se dessina en ce dernier jour radieux du mois d'octobre. Pour cette dernière année tous ensemble, les news directions et les troubletones avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour cette journée ainsi que le week-end et de passer un moment agréable ensemble. Pour cela Blaine avait réussi avec persévérance et surtout avec une bonne dose de regard de chiots malheureux, à avoir la maison de vacances de ses parents qui se trouvait au bord d'un petit lac privé. Kurt était ravi d'y retourner avec que ces amis et son petit-ami sans la surveillance des parents de ce dernier sur leur fait et geste un peu trop « sexuel ».

Les news directions arrivèrent le vendredi soir après un trajet de deux heures à plusieurs voitures. Une fois arrivée sur place, et l'effet de surprise passé par la taille de la maison, Blaine installa la chorale dans les différentes chambres disponibles. Enfin… avait essayé de limiter les insultes de Santana, les bagarres futiles de diva entre Rachel et Mercedes sur une des plus grandes chambres de la maison, qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux, et sur le début de bagarre générale entre les chanteurs sur « qui dormait avec qui ». Après vingt minutes de débats laborieux, Blaine les laissa se débrouiller entre eux et parti dans sa chambre, qui partagé avec son petit-ami, pour déballer leurs affaires avec ce dernier. Finalement Mercedes s'installa avec Quinn, Brittany avec Santana dans la chambre à côté de celle du bouclé au grand désarroi de Kurt redoutant les bruits de la nuit des deux jeunes femmes. Puck avec Artie et Sam pour pouvoir parler la nuit entre mecs comme l'avait décrété l'iroquoise en jetant un regard perçant à Finn qui s'installa avec Rachel dans une autre chambre et pour terminer Tina embarqua Mike dans la dernière chambre disponible.

Le soir, ils dinèrent tous ensemble dans une bonne ambiance, avant de partir vers le lac et de faire un feu de camps où ils chantèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, envelopper dans des couvertures autour du feu. Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée ensemble a ce balader en ville et à profiter du beau temps encore chaud, pour cette saison, autour du lac … Vers la fin de la journée les garçons décidèrent de laisser les filles avec Kurt faire leur soirée films d'horreurs entre eux, et de leur côté faire une virée entre mecs comme l'avait encore annoncé Puck en allant faire un match de foot, un restaurant et pourquoi pas un cinéma, après tout il avait encore le lendemain de la journée d'halloween pour faire des truc tous ensemble.

Les garçons abandonnèrent les filles et Kurt après un nettoyage intense des amygdales de Rachel par Finn comme l'avait commenté si prestement Santana et un tendre baisé entre Blaine et Kurt, et Tina et Mike. Kurt, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany et Quinn s'installèrent dans la véranda pour dîner le succulent repas que Kurt leur avaient préparé tout en racontant les derniers commérages et derniers potins du moment. Mais surtout ils passèrent un très bon moment entre eux à rire et discuter, même Santana parlait avec enthousiasme avec Rachel. Vers les alentours de sept heures, les sept amis s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon pour commencer leur soirée film d'horreur spécial « dernier halloween de lycée tous ensemble », oui Puck avait eu cette idée de nom et l'avait rabâché chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a comme massacre de demeuré inculte à regarder pour cette soirée? Questionna Santana en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Brittany.

Kurt poussa un petit soupir avant de se lever et d'ouvrir le sac à dos contenant les DVD qu'ils avaient apporté pour le week-end.

-Ben on a du paranormal activity, du saw 2 et du scream …

-Hmpph que de cauchemars en perspective…. Soupira Mercedes en ce calant un peu mieux dans le canapé.

Rachel approuva Mercedes, n'étant pas fane du tout de ce genre de films.

-Je ne comprends pas du tout cette agitation autour de ce genre de film, ce n'est que boucherie et cruauté et…

- Tout ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu ne fermes pas ta grande bouche aux incessants discours de vierge coincée toujours scotché devant ces comédies musicales à l'eau de rose.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ce ravisa préférant ignorer les propos de la cheerleader.

-Bon on commence par quoi ? demanda Quinn en grignotant une poignée de pop-corn.

Kurt regarda les trois films choisis avec soins par Sam et Puck avant de prendre au hasard Scream.

-Celui-là ?

Toutes les filles acceptèrent et attendirent la mise en route du DVD. Kurt ressentit un pincement au cœur de voir Brittany et Santana enlacées dans un canapé, regrettant d'avoir laissé Blaine partir avec les garçons. Mais bon, c'était mieux ainsi, car cela permettait à Blaine de s'intégrer un peu mieux dans le groupe des news direction et d'être enfin totalement accepté. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé, où étaient installés Mercedes et Rachel et s'assis entre elles, laissant Rachel poser sa tête sur son épaule. Après les nombreuses bande- annonces du DVD, Kurt lança le film.

_10 minutes plus tard…_

- Attention, il va t'attraper, bouge, bouge! Je l'avais dit ! S'enflamma Mercedes captivée par l'intrigue du film.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Sifflèrent Quinn et Santana vers la diva.

-Quoi ?! Je parle si je veux !

-Attend un peu que je t'enferme avec Berry dans un placard et qu'elle te chante don 't rain my parade pendant cinq heures d'affiler…. On verra si tu as toujours envie de parler. Lâcha Santana avec un regard perçant vers la jeune métisse.

Mercedes lui lança un regard noir, ne préférant rien répondre, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle en serait capable, et ne voulait en aucun cas subir ce châtiment. Elle s'étonna de ne pas entendre Rachel contre attaquer la remarque de Santana et tourna la tête pour voir la jeune brune les traits du visage tirés par la peur, cramponné à Kurt comme un enfant à une peluche. Tandis que ce dernier regardait la télé avec un air blasé sur le visage. Tina et Quinn regardèrent le film elles aussi captivé, tandis que Santana savourait d'être dans les bras de Brittany tout en regardant le film.

Ding Dong.

Tina mis pose au film et lança un regard circulaire dans la salle regardant chaque personne tour à tour.

-Kurt c'est ton tour. Annonça Tina en désignant le saladier posé sur la table à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Kurt jeta la tête en arrière en poussant un petit soupir avant de se lever, se demandant sur quel genre d'individu il allait tomber, il espérait ne pas tomber comme Santana sur un groupe d'ado demeuré ne sachant penser qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient dans leur pantalon plutôt qu'avec leur tête. Rachel le lâcha à contre cœur, complètement tétanisée par le film. Le jeune chanteur attrapa délicatement le saladier avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée et de l'ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez sur une bande de jeunes enfants déguisés de la tête aux pieds, en fantômes, vampire, sorcières et aux monstres. Il esquissa un beau sourire devant les jeunes gens, les trouvant trop adorables.

-FARRRRRRRRCES OU FRIANDISES ! Dirent les enfants en chœur.

-Whouaaa, j'ai peur, je choisis les friandises ! J'adore vos déguisements, ils sont géniaux ! dit Kurt en leur donnant à chacun des friandises.

-Merciiiiii ! Répondirent tous. Au revoir Monsieur !

Kurt les salua une nouvelle fois avec un beau sourire attendri. Une fois tous les enfants repartis, le châtain referma la porte avant de poser le saladier sur la table. Il se réinstalla entre les deux filles, avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, Rachel se recolla contre lui. Santana regarda Kurt et Rachel amusé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-T'es foutu jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, porcelaine… C'est con que le hobbit soit parti avec les autres, tu y aurais échappé.

Kurt lui lança un regard remplit d'une grande lassitude avant de se tourné vers Tina qui affichait un sourire amusé.

-Remet le film qu'il puisse finir sa tournée de boucherie.

Tina acquiesça et remit le film en route.

Un peu plus tard dans le film, le tueur surgit violement derrière une fenêtre avant de la briser avec force.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla Rachel sautant au cou de Kurt qui sursauta à cet assaut.

-Rachel calme toi tu m'étouffes ! C'est la dernière fois que je fais une soirée film d'horreur à côté de toi.

Tina et Quinn étaient mortes de rire et se soutinrent l'une à l'autre. Mercedes ricana dans son coin tandis que Santana pesta une nouvelle fois.

-Berry si tu ne te calmes pas, je m'occupe moi-même de ton cas.

-Sanny, ne soit pas méchante avec Rachel, si tu n'étais pas là pour me rassurer, j'aurais autant peur qu'elle.

Santana se radoucit aux mots de Brittany, elle l'embrassa doucement avant de reposer son attention sur le film. Voyant la détresse de son amie, Kurt prit Rachel dans ses bras, pour pouvoir lui procurer une sensation de protection. Elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire timide avant de se replonger dans son étreinte.

Le film se termina. Rachel était crispée dans le canapé complètement apeuré. Mercedes se dégourdit les jambes pendant quelques instants pendant que Tina et Quinn remplirent les bols de bonbons, de popcorns et autres gourmandises. Santana les aida avec les boissons pendant que Brittany partie aux toilettes. Kurt réussit à se libérer de Rachel et envoya un petit sms à Blaine, histoire qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il a l'intention de fêter Halloween d'une façon particulière avec lui.

« J'espère que le grand méchant loup rentrera rapidement … K»

Kurt sourit à son message et se mordit la lèvre inferieur s'imaginant sa fin de soirée avec Blaine. Il rangea rapidement son portable entendant les nombreux pas des filles se rapprocher du salon.

-Et ben si on m'avait dit qu'il fallait te faire regarder des films d'horreurs pour qu'on ne t'entende plus, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps et on aurait plus entendu Chang pleurer pour avoir un solo. Taquina Santana.

-La ferme Santana ! Pesta Chang en lançant un regard perçant à Santana.

-Excuse-moi ?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?!

-Parfaitement !

-Les filles ! Ça suffit ! On est là tous ensemble pour passer un bon moment. Donc on arrête les vacheries ! San' arrête un peu. Scanda Quinn en parlant posément mais d'une manière suffisamment ferme pour être obéi par tous.

Kurt admirait toujours le pouvoir de contrôle que pouvait exercer Quinn sur les gens. Que ce soit hommes ou femmes, tout le monde lui obéissaient. Santana se renfrogna dans le canapé mais se tut. Tina ne dit plus un mot non plus mais son regard n'était qu'éclairs.

-Kurt tu nous mets le suivant ? demanda Quinn de sa voix douce.

Kurt la regarda pendant quelques secondes, lui sourit et se leva vers le lecteur DVD. Il mit paranormal activity en route. Avant d'aller ce rassoir et servir de doudou rassurant à Rachel, Kurt regarda discrètement l'écran de son IPhone qui n'affichait que son fond d'écran représentant lui tout sourire dans les bras d'un Blaine au regard amoureux. Il fronça les sourcils et pesta intérieurement de ne pas avoir de réponses de Blaine. Peut-être qu'il devait être entrain de s'amuser avec les autres et qu'il n'a pas fait attention à son portable.

-Porcelaine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! l'interrogea Santana.

-Rien. J'arrive. Répondis Kurt en se remettant sur le canapé.

Mercedes se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Hé blanc-bec laisse le ton mec, il s'intègre avec les gars. D'ailleurs Puck m'a dit qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Et si Puck dit ça…

Kurt regarda Mercedes avec un beau sourire et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue.

-Bon porcelaine à moins que tu sois entrain de virer de bord peux-tu mettre le film en route ?

Le dit porcelaine lança un regard désapprobateur à Santana avant de lancer le film. Rachel se recolla contre lui et frémit de peur dès les premières minutes du film. Kurt la calla contre sa poitrine et regarda le film. Quinn et Tina regardèrent le film avec une certaine tension et frayeur et poussèrent de petits cris de temps en temps accompagnée de Mercedes et surtout Rachel qui était en panique total pendant les gros suspenses. A la fin du film, Rachel était terrorisée, blanche comme un linge. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ses bras étaient serrés autour de Kurt. Mercedes se tourna vers elle et sourcilla en la découvrant ainsi.

-Rachel ça va ?

-Oui….oui….ç…ça va… articula la petite brune très difficilement.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre du premier étage. Tout le monde sursauta et ne fit plus aucun bruit, essayant de comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-C'était quoi ça ?! Interrogea Rachel les yeux grand ouvert et tous les sens aux aguets.

-Surement un psychopathe qui vient de s'échapper de l'asile du coin ou alors c'est le cachalot qui te sert de petit ami qui vient d'escalader la façade et de s'écraser lamentablement sur le parquet. Répondit Santana sans quitter ses ongles qu'elle limait avec soin.

Rachel avala difficilement en songeant au faite que l'ignoble bruit aurait pu être fait par un fou. Elle ne releva même pas l'attaque de Santana sur Finn.

-Santana arrête de lui faire peur, elle en peut plus là. S'interposa Quinn. Rachel ne l'écoute pas. Ça doit être un volet mal attaché ou un courant d'air. Il n'y a pas de fou dans les lieux.

Rachel leva son regard vers Quinn, venait-elle de prendre sa défense ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Kurt resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille se disant que la prochaine fois il forcerait les autres gars à rester avec eux. Mercedes se leva et mit le dernier film en route, saw II.

-Hum oh oui ça va être sanglant. Chantonna Santana d'un air lugubre.

- Et débile.

-Oh s'il te plait porcelaine, ne pas dit pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé de faire subir une de ses tortures sur le warbler suricate.

Kurt ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune des filles ne le croirait s'il essayé de démentir. Santana afficha un sourire satisfait. La soirée film d'horreur s'acheva. Tina ralluma la lumière, Quinn s'étira longuement, Santana termina la tresse africaine qu'elle avait commencé sur la longue chevelure blonde de Brittany. Mercedes commença à ranger les saladiers dans la cuisine et Kurt tenta de se libérer de l'emprise coriace de Rachel.

-C'était une super soirée, annonça Mercedes en revenant dans le salon.

Tous acquiescèrent mis à part Rachel qui était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

-Rachel ça va ? demanda Tina

-Oui….oui…je vais être traumatisé pendant quelques années mais ça… va … aller…..

-C'était une super soirée, on attend les garçons ou on va se coucher ? interrogea Quinn les yeux remplis de sommeil.

-On n'a qu'à aller se coucher ça les ferra venir. Proposa Kurt enfin libéré de la diva.

-hum… plus vite tu finis ton rituel du soir de Lady, moins tu perdras de temps pour jouer à saute moutons avec ton poney !

Kurt regarda la jeune Latino d'un air las contemplant son sourire perfide.

-Rappel moi pourquoi je t'ai invité déjà ?!

-Parce que d'une c'est ton hobbit joufflu et frisé qu'il l'a fait et de deux cela aurait été une soirée triste et monotone sans mes remarques pleines de bon sens ! Argumenta Santana avec un beau regard et sourire de vipère.

-ben voyons…

La sonnerie du fixe retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter Rachel. Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Kurt, attendant qu'il aille décrocher. Il poussa un profond soupir d'agacement avant de se diriger vers l'appareil. Sous prétexte qu'il était le petit-ami du « propriétaire » des lieux, il devait aller répondre au téléphone, c'était complètement idiot .

-Allo ?

_-Allo ?_

- C'est qui ?

_- C'est qui ?_

Kurt éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et poussa un second soupir d'agacement, toutes les filles le regardèrent interloquées et curieuses. Il mit une main devant le combiné et se tourna vers les filles avec un air énervé sur le visage.

-Encore un abruti qui fête trop Halloween, dit-il à ses compagnes avant de prendre la conversation, Ok, Puck je t'ai reconnu !

-Hééé !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Quinn avec un air interrogateur tandis que la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre d'avoir laissé échapper sa réflexion. Kurt retourna à la conversation histoire d'en finir vite fait avec les âneries de son ami.

-Vous êtes où là ? Dis aux autres que nous nous allons nous coucher.

_-Tu aimes les films d'horreur Kurt?_

Kurt soupira devant la bêtise de son ami et s'assis sur le canapé à côté du téléphone acceptant de jouer avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui dit ? demanda Mercedes

-Il me demande si j'aime les films d'horreurs, répondit Kurt à la diva avant de poursuivre au téléphone, J'aime quand tu prends cette voix Puck, c'est très sexy !

-Mais t'as fini oui ! Tu veux que je m'attaque à Blaine ?! Intervint une nouvelle fois la jeune blonde, se rendant compte trop tard de l'absurdité de ses dires.

Santana se tourna vers son amie sceptique par ses remarques.

-Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose toi ?

-Non….tentant Quinn évitant le regard perçant de Santana.

Kurt reporta son attention à la conversation téléphonique, se mettant dans un coin de la tête de questionner la jeune femme plus tard.

_-Quel est celui que tu préfères ?_

-Qu'est-ce qui dit ?

-Il me demande celui que je préfère, répondit le châtain à Mercedes, Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre de films….

_-Tu es tout seul dans cette grande maison ?_

-Qu'est ce qui dit ?

-Il me demande si je suis tout seul.

-A-t-il bu ? demanda Rachel.

Kurt haussa les épaules avant de continuer au téléphone.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus original, franchement on a fait mieux depuis, c'est pathétique Puck.

_-Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas Puck !_

Le châtain regarda Santana qui s'était posté devant lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, il se pinça les lèvres se demandant où cette conversation aller le mener.

-Qu'est-ce qui dit ? Interrogea la jeune métisse.

-Il dit qu'il n'est pas Puck. Bon ben on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

_-la vraie question n'est pas qui je suis mais plutôt où je suis._

-Qu'est-ce qui dit ?

-Bon sang Porcelaine met ce foutu haut-parleur avant que je l'étripe !

Mercedes lança un regard noir vers la cheerleader, n'aimant pas trop ses menaces envers elle. Kurt appuya sur le haut-parleur du téléphone.

-Il dit que la vraie question est où il est. Bon ben on peut savoir où vous êtes ?

_-Sur le pas de la porte !_

Kurt fit une grimace et fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la situation. Il regarda tour à tour les filles présentes dans la pièce. Santana regarda le téléphone comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, ses mains étaient à présent posées fermement sur ses hanches, Brittany jouait avec les cheveux de Rachel tandis que cette dernière était redevenue aussi blanche qu'un cadavre, Tina et Quinn se lancèrent un regard un peu inquiet, tandis que Mercedes avaient les yeux rivés sur le téléphone.

-J'aime pas trop ça…..

Kurt se tourna vers Santana qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

-Ok gros débile, quel est l'intérêt de nous appeler devant la porte et de nous le dire ?!

_-Tout l'intérêt est là !_

-Ah ouais, bien, je demande à voir !

Santana se retourna à vive allure vers la porte d'entrée et si avança à grandes enjambées, suivit de Kurt et Quinn. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste vive et presque violent la faisant claquer et rebondir contre le mur.

-Mais elle est folle ! Couina Rachel en se cramponnant au dossier du canapé.

-Calme me toi Rachel ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. Répondis Mercedes.

-Bon alors t'es où la terreur tout droit sortie d'un mauvais film d'horreur ? Demanda Santana en regardant autour d'eux ne voyant personne d'autre.

_-Cherche bien._

-Et toi tu nous vois?

_-Oui…_

Les trois amis observèrent les environs mais n'aperçurent toujours rien si ce n'est que le calme.

-Oh vraiment et qu'est-ce que je fais là, demanda Santana en haussant le ton et faisant un beau doigt d'honneur et le montrant fièrement. Allô ?!Ricana-t-elle, Bon aller Puckman et la bande de débilos, vous êtes clairement des amateurs dans le domaine de la terreur. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué. Allez dépêchez-vous de rentrer.

_-SI TU RACCROCHES JE VOUS TUE TOUS LES SEPT! Ah tu envies de mourir ce soir Santana?_

Le sang de Santana se glaça, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement, elle se tourna vers Quinn et Kurt qui étaient tous les deux en états de chocs.

-Va te faire voir enfoiré!

Santana raccrocha immédiatement le téléphone et chercha à vive allure une solution.

-Merde c'est quoi ce délire ? Scanda Mercedes à l'entrée de la maison.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre à gauche de la maison vers la bordure de la forêt les faisant tous les quatre sursauter.

-Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! Hurla Kurt aux filles.

Ils entrèrent en courant à l'intérieur, mort de trouilles. Les autres les rejoignirent au centre de la pièce complètement paniqué. Kurt verrouilla rapidement la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre les filles.

-Bon surtout pas de panique ! dit Kurt essayant de calmer le groupe.

Toutes les lumières de la maison se coupèrent en même temps. Tout le monde poussa un petit cri de panique.

-Ah oui c'est Puck, hein ?! S'énerva Quinn à l'intention de Kurt.

-J'ai cru !

-Ok les gars ce n'est pas le moment de se battre les uns contre les autres. Ordonna Mercedes.

-On devrait appeler la police ! Proposa Tina tenant ferment la main de Rachel qui était au trente sixième dessous.

-Y a pas de tonalités ! répondit Santana en s'énervant sur le téléphone.

-Les PORTABLES ! Continua Tina.

Kurt s'empressa d'attraper son IPhone de la poche arrièrent de son jean et déverrouilla l'écran.

- Merde, n'y a pas de réseaux ! S'énerva-t-il. Merde n'y en a tout le temps normalement.

Les filles attrapèrent chacune leur téléphone et s'aperçurent que c'est également le cas pour elles.

-Ils ont dû brouiller les signaux… s'exclama Santana en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

Soudain une sonnerie résonna dans la pièce les faisant sursauter de nouveaux.

-C'est le macbook de Blaine ! cria Rachel en le pointant du doigt.

Ils se dirigèrent tous lentement vers l'appareil.

-On doit pouvoir prévenir la police avec ça. annonça Kurt en ouvrant la messagerie de son petit-ami, en temps normal il se serait sentit mal d'ouvrir la boîte mail de Blaine sans son accord, mais là la situation était clairement différente, c'était pour leur sécurité. Mais il se rendit compte rapidement que les problèmes n'était pas du tout finit et que ce n'était que le début.

- Je ne peux pas envoyer de messages, c'est bloqué. On a piraté son ordinateur !

-Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ! S'énerva Santana.

-Le message est à notre attention. S'exclama Kurt les yeux horrifiés en lisant l'objet du message.

« Aux sept piégés… »

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Quinn au fond du groupe surveillant leurs arrières.

-Intérieur maison de Blaine ! Commença Kurt sentant une sensation horrible le long de sa colonne vertébrale au fur et à mesure qu'il lu le message.

-Putain j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ses foutus scénarios de blanc bec qui vont se faire éventrer, si c'est une blague s'est vraiment pas drôle….

Kurt coupa la parole à la jeune chanteuse en lisant le reste du message.

-« Intérieur Maison de Blaine, séjour, nuit. Les copains ont été tués, les sept autres sont piégés. Les tueurs s'apprêtent à en épargner qu'un seul ! » Termina Kurt sentant une boule se former dans son ventre, et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Un lourd silence s'abattu dans la maison. Seules les respirations saccadées des chanteurs du glee club faisaient échos dans la pièce. L'information fit son chemin de leurs têtes, leur pire cauchemar venait de faire surface….

-Oh mon dieu…

-Nooooon, nooooon, nooooon…

-C'est pas possible !

-C'est un cauchemar….

Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux de tous. La soirée qui avait si bien commencé se terminait en cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, non. Avaient-ils vraiment perdu leurs amis, petits-amis, leur seconde famille ? La nouvelle était dure pour le groupe. Le choc les figea sur place. Kurt sentit les larmes glisser le long de ses joues, son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ça faisait mal, Blaine…. Avait-il perdu l'amour de sa vie ? Mais aussi ses seuls véritables amis ? Il avait mal, très mal, il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait, déchiquetait son cœur. Il leva son regard vers ses amies qui étaient dans le même état que lui. Il préféra se tourner dos aux filles et cacher ses larmes abondantes mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, face à la fenêtre il vit une silhouette disparaitre à vive allure après les avoir observé silencieusement.

-Oh mon dieu ! cria Kurt en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Santana sur le quai vif.

-j'ai..J'ai vu quelqu'un à la fenêtre….

-Quoi ?! C'était qui?!

-J'ai pas bien vu mais il portait un costume et un horrible masque de film d'horreur … Bon il faut vérifier si toutes les portes et les fenêtres sont bien fermées…

-QUOI ?! hurlèrent Mercedes et Santana en même temps.

-Kurt, tu es entrain de nous dire que la maison n'est pas fermée à clé ? interrogea Quinn le regard rempli de colère et de peur.

- Elle est grande cette maison, je ne sais plus si tout est fermé, et puis je ne vis pas ici, on a tous notre part de responsabilité !

Ils se turent tous et s'observèrent les uns les autres pendant quelques instants.

- Bon on va se séparer pour vérifier plus vite ! décida Santana.

-Mais…MAIS tu es folle ! Articula Mercedes

Tout le monde regarda Santana les yeux grand ouvert remplis de peur.

-Mais non venez dans la cuisine, on va trouver de quoi s'armer…

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine avec Santana et Kurt en tête, doucement et silencieusement, à l'affut du moindre bruit bizarre. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande cuisine et comme un accord silencieux, ils se dispersèrent en petits groupes de deux ou trois dans toute la pièce à la recherche de la moindre arme de défense, ils ouvrirent les tiroirs, les placards…. Mais à leur grande surprise….

-Les couteaux… Ils ont disparu…ainsi que …les fourchettes ! Paniqua Tina regardant autour d'elle complètement affolé.

-Ca… Ca….. Veut dire…..qu'ils sont….rentrés ? interrogea Rachel la voix lourde de frayeur.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi faire ou quoi dire. Y avaient-ils vraiment des tueurs dans la villa, étaient toujours à l'extérieur ? Etaient-ils vraiment là tout cours ? Oui Kurt avait aperçu quelqu'un à l'extérieur….

-On devrait tous rester ensemble…. Annonça Kurt.

Toutes les filles approuvèrent, rester ensemble et soudé étaient leur meilleur moyen de rester en vie.

-Bon armez-vous de ce que vous pouvez.

Quinn et Tina trouvèrent des clubs de golf dans le placard sous l'escalier à côté de la cuisine comme les deux battes de base-ball que Kurt et Santana prirent, Brittany et Mercedes trouvèrent des poêles à frire en pierre et Rachel un rouleau à pâtisserie.

-Bon on y va. Chuchota Kurt aux filles, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement et tous ensemble dans le couloir menant au salon.

-J'ai peur… murmura Brittany

-T'inquiètes, t'es pas la seule… articula difficilement Rachel qui lui attrapa sa main en signe de réconfort.

Ils avancèrent doucement à l'afflux du moindre bruit. Ils vérifièrent au fur et à mesure les portes et les fenêtres. Soudain Kurt s'arrêta devant une fenêtre entre ouverte, son cœur s'accéléra et une décharge d'adrénaline se rependit dans son corps.

-Mais…Mais elle était fermée cette fenêtre ! J'en suis sûr !

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux sortir… Ordonna Santana regardant autour d'elle sentant la panique et la peur monter en elle.

Soudain un énorme bruit comme si un objet lourd venait de s'effondrer sur le sol suivit d'un cri grave et fort se fit entendre au premier, c'était un bruit des plus horrible et des plus effrayant qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Tout le groupe sursauta, Rachel et Brittany laissèrent échapper un petit cri de panique.

-Et très vite ! Brittany sort la première, tu vas y arriver ?

-Oui!

Brittany sortie par la fenêtre avec agilité et rapidité. Elle atterrit fermement sur ses deux pieds, avant de regarda rapidement autour d'elle et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

-A toi Rachel ! Ordonna Kurt en la tira par la main, la guidant devant la fenêtre. Il posa fermement ses mains sur ses hanches, lui permettant de monter plus facilement le rebord de la fenêtre.

Rachel commença à enjamber la fenêtre avec difficulté du à sa taille et surtout à sa peur qui lui fit trembler tout son corps. Pendant ce temps Quinn regarda à l'opposé surveillant les alentours pour prévenir du moindre fait suspect. Et la de ses yeux vert, elle vit part la fenêtre opposée une personne passer à vive allure devant, se retrouvant très certainement et rapidement de leur côté.

-Kurt, j'ai…j'ai vu quelqu'un courir de l'autre côté !

-Oh merde ! Vite Rachel revient !

Rachel repassa sa jambe et re-rentra dans la pièce complètement tétanisé, elle se tourna brusquement vers la fenêtre voyant Brittany à l'extérieur aussi effrayer qu'elle.

-Vite vite Brit'rentre ! Hurlèrent Kurt et Santana en même temps vers la jeune danseuse.

Soudain un homme attrapa Brittany par derrière. Brittany se débattit et lâcha sa poêle.

-Non,BRITTANY ! Hurla Santana commençant à prendre appuie sur la fenêtre.

Kurt eut juste le temps d'attraper Santana par la taille apercevant au loin trois autres silhouettes se diriger vers eux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux. Tina et Mercedes tremblèrent et ne surent quoi faire pour aider leur amie. Soudain elles virent l'homme avec le masque du tueur dans halloween si elles ne se trompées pas, lever son bras pour le rabaisser d'un geste rapide en direction du cœur de Brittany avec un couteau plus qu'effrayant.

-NOOOOOOOOON BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT' ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Santana hurla de tout son être sa rage, sa douleur, essayant de se débattre de l'emprise de son ami, Quinn se réveilla de sa transe et accourut pour aider Kurt à tenir la jeune chanteuse et fut rejoint par Rachel. Brittany grimaça au contact du couteau, au bout de quelques secondes, elle tomba à terre. Le tueur leva la tête en direction du reste du groupe.

-Vite, la fenêtre ! S'époumona Quinn en tirant de toute ses force avec Rachel et Kurt pour ramener la cheerleader à l'intérieur ce qui réussirent à faire.

Tina bondit sur la fenêtre et la ferma en vitesse. Sans prendre le temps de se retrouver, ils coururent jusqu'au premier étage. Ils se cachèrent dans un recoin. Santana s'effondra en larmes. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour qu'on n'entende pas ses sanglots. Kurt l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra fort, Rachel les rejoignirent et les serra fort à son tour. Tina, Mercedes et Quinn étaient encore sous le choc et pleurèrent en silence la perte de leur amie et des garçons comprenant que tout cela n'était pas une mauvaise blague mais un cauchemar.

-Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons perdu presque tous nos amis et aussi nos amours….émit Tina la tête baissée la voix lourd en sanglots…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas… C'est…si …affreux….susurra Quinn essuyant ses larmes.

-Il….faut rétablir le courant pour pouvoir appeler la police….conclu Kurt qui avait relevé la tête. C'est la seul chance qu'on a pour….s'en sortir.

Elles acquiescèrent. Ils se levèrent lentement de leur cachette et observèrent les alentours qui étaient trop silencieux par rapport à la gravité de la situation. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers les escaliers.

- Attendez c'est peut-être un piège. Il y a peut-être un tueur caché en bas. S'exclama Quinn en barrant la route avec ses bras.

-Tu as raison…Restez-là j'y vais seul! Ordonna Kurt en passant devant les filles

-Non, je viens avec toi ! Annonça Santana.

Kurt vit dans son regard qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la convaincre du contraire et acquiesça lentement. Mais à présent les autres filles avaient décidé aussi de venir.

-Non restez là, vous serez juste en haut pour veiller sur nous. Affirma Kurt.

Kurt et Santana commencèrent à descendre les escaliers lentement sur leurs gardes, leurs battes en avant. Les autres filles brandirent leurs armes très vigilantes pour surveiller leurs amis. Les deux chanteurs arrivèrent en bas des escaliers et regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout était calme, on entendait que la respiration des chanteurs faire échos dans la salle. Kurt et Santana s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers leurs amis. Quand soudain.

-DERRIERE VOUS ! Hurlèrent Kurt et Santana en pointant du doigt vers leurs amis.

Quatre individus abordant des masques comme celui de Jason dans vendredi 13, de massacre à la tronçonneuse, d'halloween et de Freddy se jetèrent sur Quinn, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel par derrière. Sous l'effet de surprise elles tombèrent lourdement contre le sol et lâchèrent leurs armes. Santana ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et escalada les escaliers deux à deux pour aller aider ses amies en danger, elle se jeta sur le dos du tueur qui c'était jeter sur Rachel, il était monstrueux, d'une corpulence grande et musclé. Kurt entreprit de montrer les escaliers quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les bras, lui faire un crochet pied et le conduire dans une chute vers le sol, il observa pendant son combat à essayer de garder ses mains libre le masque du tueur qui s'était jeté sur lui c'était celui du film qu'ils avaient regardé tout à l'heure, celui de scream. Pendant ce temps Quinn se débattit temps bien que de mal tandis que Tina et Mercedes lutter contre les fous qui c'étaient jetés sur elles. Elles luttèrent tant bien que de mal mais ils étaient trop forte pour elles.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. cria Tina

Kurt repensa à sa jeunesse, à sa famille, à ses amis du glee club, à Blaine … Tout à coup il se rappela d'une prise que Blaine lui avait appris après ces nombreuses années de boxe, une prise facile pour se débarrasser d'un individu qui t'enterrait de l'agresser. Il s'était pas mal entrainer avec Blaine et parfois ça partait en rigolade quand ripostait à la prise.

-Tu vas voir… articula Kurt commençant à mettre en place ce qu'il avait appris par l'amour de sa vie.

Mais contre toute attente le tueur au masque de Scream su riposter à la prise très facilement comme seule une personne savait le faire. Kurt fut très surpris et très choqué.

-Blaine ?!

Pendant ce temps du côté des filles, Quinn réussit à se libérer une jambe et donna un coup franc à l'entre-jambe de l'homme au masque du tueur dans massacre à la tronçonneuse. Il lâcha immédiatement la jeune femme.

-Ça, ça marche à tous les coups. Conclu Quinn en se relevant.

Quinn tourna sa tête en direction de Mercedes pour voir cette derrière se libérer une main, saisir la poêle et l'abattre en pleine tête de son agresseur.

- Prend ça dans ta face !

Le tueur cessa tout mouvement et gémit face à la douleur qui ce rependait dans tout son crâne.

La jeune blonde courut vers Tina et sauta sur le dos de son agresseur qui bascula en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise de cet assaut. Tina se jeta sur lui et le coinça avec son club de golf qu'elle attrapa rapidement. Quinn se leva et se redirigea vers son agresseur et le menaça avec son club qu'elle attrapa avec rage, mais l'individu était cloué au sol face à la douleur qu'émané de son entre jambe.

Pendant ce temps Kurt était encore sous l'effet du choc de la révélation qui venait de le frapper.

-Mais comment tu m'as reconnu ?

-Blaine ?!

-Ben oui Joyeux Halloween ! affirma le bouclé en autant son masque avec un sourire nigaud sur la figure.

-Blaine ?!

-Et oui !

POUTH ! Sa main était partie toute seule contre la joue du chanteur.

Santana après une dernière impulsion, réussit à faire basculer l'agresseur de Rachel en arrière l'entrainant avec elle, avec l'agilité et la rapidité d'un guépard, Santana retourna l'inconnu sur le ventre avant de s'assoir sur son dos et lui bloquer les bras avec ses cuisses maintenant les deux mains de l'agresseur avec une seule de ses mains et appuyant avec la seconde sur la tête de l'homme au masque du tueur de vendredi 13, afin qu'il ne puisse plus la bouger. Elle retourna sa tête vers la jeune diva.

-Rachel vient m'aider !

Cette dernière sortit de son état de choc et se leva rapidement avant de s'assoir sur les cuisses de l'agresseur et de lui attraper ses jambes et les coincer avec ses bras se trouvant dans cette position face à face avec Santana, immobilisant totalement l'agresseur.

Quinn se dirigea vers le tueur, se baissa prudemment et ôta le masque de l'inconnu qui l'avait attaqué. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette tête.

-PUCK ?!

-Aieeeeee….aieeeeee…..ouuuiillle ouillle ouille … couina t'il face à la douleur de ses parties intimes.

POUTH, la jeune chanteuse le frappa avec force. Elle n'était plus en encore colère, elle était furieuse.

-Attendez une petite minute…. Intervint Mercedes devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux avec Quinn.

- ça voudrait dire que… continua Tina se retournant vers son agresseur.

Elles s'avancèrent vite fait de leurs agresseur, l'un encore sous le choc du coup poêle spectaculaire de la diva, et l'autre amusé de la situation. Elles enlevèrent d'un coup sec les masques pour y découvrir le visage de Sam crispé par la douleur et celui de Mike amusé sous son masque de Freddy.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Scanda Mercedes furieuse

-Aiiiiiiie, j'ai mal….. Putain je vais avoir une de ses bosses…. Gémit Sam

-Ose te plaindre et je t'en fais une deuxième ! Menaça Mercedes le regard remplit de fureur.

-C'est quoi ce Bordel. ! Aboya Santana devant les scènes qui venait de se dérouler.

Rachel était aussi confuse qu'elle.

-Ne me dites pas que celui que nous tenons est….

-FINN ! Hurla Santana lui arrachant violement le masquant manquant à lui tordre le cou.

Kurt sauta sur ses talons, fou de rage après ce qui vint de ce passé.

-Non mais ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça, on a cru qu'on allait mourir !

-Mais…

POUTH. Sa main partie machinalement à l'arrière de la tête de son petit-ami. Non là il ne voulait même pas l'entendre parler, tellement il avait eu un trop pleins d'émotions, la colère, le soulagement, la joie de n'être pas en danger de mort… et que tout cela soit qu'une blague, que personne ne soit mort, même s'il lui en voulait énormément, Kurt avait envie de lui sauter au cou soulagé de ne pas l'avoir perdu. Le courant revint dans toute la maison. Artie arriva dans son fauteuil roulant avec son masque du tueur de saw sur la tête, il l'enleva rapidement et analysa la situation et surtout les visages de chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

-T'étais dans le coup toi aussi, Artie ? Gronda Kurt

- Et oui ! Fallait bien un génie en informatique !

POUTH, Brittany arriva en trottinant et mit une tape derrière la tête d'Artie en arrivant à son niveau.

-Aie !

-Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait Artie, quand Lord Tubbington va l'apprendre, il va convoquer tous les parrains de la pègre et me vengera !

-BRIIIIIT' ! Hurlèrent toutes les filles et Kurt en même temps en apercevant la jeune femme.

Santana se leva et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante avant de se jeter dans les bras de la belle blonde. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement se fichant de ses amis. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina et Quinn coururent en poussant Sam et Mike qui étaient en travers de leur chemin les faisant se rentrer dedans et enjambèrent Finn toujours couché au sol, et se jetèrent sur Brittany, Santana et Kurt qui les avait déjà devancé.

-T'imagines pas combien, on était triste quand tu étais morte ! Enfin quand …. Tu me comprends… articula Kurt

-Non, mais ce n'est pas grave !

Kurt et Mercedes se lancèrent un regard surpris avant de replonger dans l'étreinte collectif.

-Et nous ? Demanda Blaine

-On vous a dit… continua Sam

- Qu'on était mort ! Termina Puck

-Et ALORS ! Hurlèrent les filles et Kurt en même temps.

-Ça c'est fait ! murmura Mike en descendant les escaliers avec les autres garçons.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir !Pleurnicha Puck

-ohhhh Les pauvres choux… Ils ne sont pas content….pesta Kurt en tournant la tête vers Blaine lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait le payer cher plus tard.

Blaine avala difficilement.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous avez fait ?! Je vais être traumatisé A VIE, Ok ! Hurla Rachel

Le petit groupe se sépara enfin de leur gros câlin et se mirent en ligne fixant chaque garçon avec des yeux perçants ou menaçant.

-D'abord c'est qui, qui a eu cette idée ?! Interrogea Kurt.

Tous les garçons s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, non ils ne pouvaient pas parler, ou du moins pas si les autres n'est d'accord ils avaient fait un pacte, ils n'osèrent plus regarder les filles et Kurt en face. Devant ce silence gênant Kurt décida de le briser.

-Ok les gars, vous connaissez peut-être le dicton faute avouez faute à demi-pardonnée. Lança Kurt les regardant tous tour à tour et s'attardant un peu plus sur Blaine, Si y en a un à qui ça parle c'est maintenant.

Santana se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin et acquiesça devant la petite stratégie de Kurt. Santana avait très bien compris son petit jeu, sachant pertinemment que Blaine voulait retrouver les bonnes grâces de son petit-ami, monstre à câlin comme il était, il allait craquer. Blaine commença à s'agiter nerveusement regardant à droite et à gauche les autres membres du groupe.

-Ok c'est moi qui suggérer qu'on fasse quelque chose… se dénonça Puck étonnant tous les garçons.

-Tiens…. C'est bizarre… Ça ne m'étonne pas ! grogna Santana.

-Moi non plus….maugréa Quinn, le regard sévère vers l'iroquoise.

-non il n'est pas le seul, intervint Finn. J'ai approuvé en proposant de le faire pendant le séjour.

-En effet, et moi j'ai créé un plan, avoua Sam.

-Et j'ai accepté qu'on le fasse chez moi…. Rajouta Blaine.

-Et moi j'ai mis en œuvre mes compétences en informatique pour vous faire peur avec les lumières, et l'ordinateur… et les portables…. Murmura Artie.

Toutes les filles et le châtain se tournèrent à présent vers Mike qui regardait ses pieds… Tina sentit sa colère monter en elle voyant le silence de son petit-ami.

-Mike ?! Tu n'as rien à rajouter ? Fulmina Tina

-J'ai… J'ai fourni les costumes….Confessa Mike

Un silence lourd s'abaissa dans la pièce le temps que les nouvelles informations fassent leurs chemins.

-Donc vous êtes tous coupable. Et vous avez trouvé votre idée brillante je suppose ! S'emporta Quinn

-Avoue que c'était drôle ! Renchérit Finn.

Un faible silence prit place dans la pièce.

-Quoi ?! S'énerva Santana.

Kurt, Quinn et Tina eurent juste le temps d'attraper Santana part la taille avant qu'elle ne saute au cou de Finn. Sa colère explosa violement, malgré qu'ils se soient mis à trois pour la tenir, ils eurent beaucoup de m al à la tenir.

-Divertido! No, pero eres tan estúpido eso? Vas a ver lo que va a ser gracioso es que me hubiera pateado el culo hasta que silba y que nunca voy a ser capaz de sentarse durante al menos una semana! Era una broma podrido! Tenía miedo de mi vida! ¡Suéltame! Suéltame lo haré!

_Drôle?! Non mais t'es si con que ça?! Tu vas voir ce qui va être drôle c'est quand j'aurais botté ton cul jusqu'à ce qui siffle et que tu ne puisses plus t'assoir pendant au moins une semaine! C'était une blague pourri! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie! Lachez moi! Lachez moi je vais me le faire!_

Rachel se mit devant Finn pour le protéger un minimum mais surtout pour essayer de calmer Santana. La jeune diva lui attrapa difficilement le visage entre ses deux mains et connecta ses yeux aux siens.

-Santana calme toi ! CALME TOI ! Je vais m'occuper de lui.

- ME CALMER ?! BRODEL J'AI CRU QUE BRITTANY AVAIT ETE TUE ! S'époumona Santana

Brittany s'avança vers Santana réussit à l'apaisé avec des mots et des caresses le long de ses joues.

-Je vais bien Santana. Je vais bien, ce n'était qu'une blague, elle était drôle en faites. Blaine ressemble à un mimimoy déguisé en épouvantail. Rigola Brittany

Blaine semblait sur le point de riposter, mais le regard glacial que lui lança Kurt lui finit changer d'avis.

Le calme revint dans la salle, Santana enlaça Brittany dans ses bras pendant un longs instant. Blaine s'avança lentement vers Kurt qui venait de lâcher Santana, ses pas étaient hésitant, craignant la réaction du châtain.

-Kurt ?

-Quoii ?!

Bon ce n'était pas gagné.

-Je…Je suis désolé, c'était une blague stupide. Je m'excuse. Et aussi à vous les filles, je présente mes excuses.

Kurt pesa le pour et le contre un long instant, qui parut interminable aux yeux du bouclé avant de voir le chanteur s'approcher lentement vers lui. Il lui tendit sa main qui accepta immédiatement. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baisé au coin de ses lèvres.

-Ok la prochaine fois que les gars te proposent de venir à une de leur stupide soirée, je t'attache à mon lit. Lui murmura Kurt au creux de l'oreille.

Blaine rougit fortement et cacha le mieux qu'il put son embarras.

-Traitre ! Marmonna Puck le fixant d'un mauvais regard.

-Puck à ta place je la fermerai ! Maugréa Quinn. Je trouve que c'est intelligent de sa part de s'excuser contrairement à toi !

Puck poussa un long soupir, il passa sa main derrière sa tête, légèrement embarrassé. Bon il se l'avoua faire croire qu'ils avaient tué Brittany et un peu stupide, ça avait dû crée de sacrés émotions.

-Ok…. C'est bon…. Je m'excuse….

Les autres garçons s'échangèrent des regards de surprises et d'interrogations. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexions, ils s'excusèrent.

-Vous nous pardonnez ? Demanda Finn.

-Allez, c'était qu'une blague. Rajouta Puck. Personne n'est mort. Vous n'allez pas nous faire la tête pendant encore trois plombs. S'il vous plait.

- Oui s'il vous plait ! Entonnèrent tous les garçons en chœur.

-Et puis malgré que vous ayez été les victimes de notre blague, ça nous a rapprochés, même avec Blaine. Cantonna Puck en se rapprochant du bouclé en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Blaine leva son regard vers le jeune iroquoise se demandant si ses paroles étaient vraies ou non, qu'elles ne soient là que pour calmer les filles et Kurt, mais tout ce qui vit c'était l'air sincère du chanteur sur son visage qui le regardait avec un sourire. Blaine lui retourna et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Un nouveau silence tomba dans les lieux. Les garçons regardèrent en direction de l'autre groupe attend leur sentence. Kurt poussa un nouveau soupir, il passa sa main dans sa nuque, avant de tourner son regard vers Santana qui le regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et un air mutin sur le visage, il acquiesça avant de regarder toutes les autres filles, qui acquiescèrent à cette question silencieuse.

-Très bien on vous pardonne, mais sachez que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Siffla Kurt avec un sourire espiègle naissant aux bords de ses lèvres.

Toutes les filles eurent le même sourire en regardant les garçons.

-Les gars, je vous le dis, ça sent pas bon pour nous, quand il dit ça comme ça c'est qu'il a une idée vicieuse derrière la tête et qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand….

-Et mec garde tes fantasmes pour plus tard, là on a un truc plus grave sur les bras.

-Oh oui tu as raison Puckman, vous allez pleurer notre maman comme jamais auparavant. Claironna Santana.

Les garçons avalèrent durement leurs salives.

-La partie est loin d'être finie, annonça Kurt, elle ne fait que commencer….

* * *

Et voilà pardonnez mon esprit tordu pour avoir écrit ça, mais ça m'a amusé.

Cet os peut avoir une suite s'il vous a plu, avec la vengeance des filles.

Marion j'espère que tu vas t'en remettre.^^

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

A plus.

Lafollduklaine.


End file.
